Perfect Weekend
by NettieC
Summary: What could make for a better weekend than our favourite duo finally getting together? Nothing!


Disclaimer: not mine  
The mistakes are...

JAG Headquarters was all but empty, late one Wednesday night in June, as Harm worked away in his office, determined to clear away some long over due paperwork which had amassed in his recent absence. Filing away the last of the Anderson case, he turned his attention to the Langdon file but found his focus drifting to his co-council on the case, Mac.

Resolved, with the verdict coming down in their favour nearly five weeks ago, Harm had enjoyed the opportunity to work closely with Mac once again. The month-long trial had created numerous opportunities for late nights and working dinners, weekends together and a couple of short investigative trips, something he'd lapped up.

Their camaraderie of bygone years seemed to have blossomed once more and while both remained completely professional for the duration, their celebratory dinner that night had been delightful. Finishing at Mac's door with a sensual good night kiss, which spoke of possibilities, both had gone to bed that night happy with where things stood between them, and dreaming of a more horizontal ending to the night.

Alas, as seemed to be par for the course for them, Mac was sent TAD the following day, only to return three days after Harm had been sent to the Seahawk for an investigation. Having arrived back in DC late the night before, Harm had fought the urge to call her, knowing he had an early start and not quite knowing where things now stood.

Emails and phone calls had been exchanged in the interim and the friendship was still blossoming but neither had made mention of the kiss and Harm began to wonder if it had actually been a figment of his imagination.

Now, after a long day back in headquarters, he still hadn't caught up with the object of his thoughts as she had headed out to West Virginia from home that morning, something he had learnt upon his arrival. Knowing Mac was due back at some time soon, Harm was reluctant to leave and ploughed through the paperwork instead.

He was rewarded for his dedication when there was a soft rap on his door at 2200.  
"Here's a sight you don't see often," Mac chided leaning on the door jamb.  
"Hello stranger," Harm said with a grin, coming out from behind his desk. "How are you?"  
"Tired!" she sighed. "What are you still doing here?"  
"Well, I could say I was being diligent…" he trailed as a smile spread across her face.  
"But I wouldn't believe you…" she offered.  
"But you wouldn't believe me," he finished.  
"So?" she questioned when he added nothing else.  
"Was waiting for a friend," he admitted, leaning on the door.  
"Really?" she asked. "Waited all this time just for a friend."  
"A very special friend," he added. "And it was well worth the wait."

There was a momentary pause as both figured out the next step in this new dance.  
"Can I give you a ride home?" he offered.  
"Depends," she replied, scanning his office. "You all done here?"  
"Was done hours ago," he said, stooping to grab her bag, but she stopped him. "I know, I know …" he said, letting it go. "You're a marine; you can carry your own bag."  
"Yes, I can," she replied firmly. "However, that's not the reason I stopped you."  
"It wasn't?" he questioned, crossing his arms.  
"Nope," she smiled. "Just thought I might be able to get a 'welcome home' hug – from a friend, you know."  
"Oh, I definitely think you are entitled to that," he said with another grin, opening his arms and moving towards her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled as her arms encircled his waist and her head came to rest on his chest. Slowly, he inhaled, taking in her shampoo, her perfume and everything which was her. God, he'd missed her. Realising she wasn't letting go, Harm held on a little tighter before kissing her head.  
"Mmm," she mumbled contentedly, sighing deeply.  
"I think I better take you home, Mac, before you fall asleep right here," he soothed, rubbing her back.  
"I wouldn't mind," she yawned pulling back.  
"I wouldn't mind either but I don't think our CO would be impressed." He smiled as he scooped up her bag.  
"Well, then we should go because you need to get me into bed," she said, closing Harm's office door behind them before realising how her words could be misconstrued.  
"What I mean is…I'm really tired and …"  
Harm laughed at the panicked expression on her face as she tried to explain herself.

The journey to Mac's was fairly quiet as she tried not to doze in the passenger's seat. It had been so long since she'd actually seen him she didn't want to miss any of it. Turning in her seat, she gazed at him for a long while, until he noticed.  
"Got something on my face?" he asked, glancing at her.  
"Nope," she sighed before realising she'd spoken. "I mean, no, no, sorry." She turned back in her seat, a flush on her cheeks.  
Harm just laughed.

Not much else was said until they were standing at Mac's threshold, the door open and her bag at his feet.  
"Guess I should let you go to bed," he said, not at all in a hurry to leave.  
"Mmm, yeah," she smiled, not moving.  
"Are you due at work in the morning?" he asked, trying to calculate how long it would be before he would see her.  
"Yep, but late" she yawned. "Cresswell gave me a 0900 start. Will you be there?"  
"Sometime in the afternoon," he replied. "Got an interview at Andrews in the morning." Mac looked like she was almost asleep on her feet, so Harm edged forward and kissed her cheek. "Night, Mac."

Stepping back, Mac considered him for a moment.  
"Something wrong?" he asked, studying her face.  
"That's not how you kissed me goodnight last time," she said pointedly. "Something change?" He shook his head and grinned. "Then I think you should rectify the situation."

Needing no further encouragement, Harm wrapped her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. It was only when he realised this was going to go a whole lot further than he anticipated, he pulled back.  
"Better?" he asked in anticipation.  
"Much better," she smiled, running her thumb over his lips.

Exhausted himself, Harm was still reluctant to leave but knew they both needed some sleep and that it was already midnight.  
"Any plans for the weekend?" Harm asked trying to calculate the amount of time he would be able to spend with her.  
"Yes, I do," Mac said, raking her hand through her hair.  
"Oh, okay," Harm replied with a nod before taking a step back and turning to leave."Maybe another time," he added before bidding her goodnight again.

For a moment, concern and confusion overtook Mac before she realised the misunderstanding which had occurred.  
"Harm, so you know," she called after him. "My plans are with you." Harm spun around and faced her once more. "Sorry," she added when she caught his surprise. "I just assumed...maybe I shouldn't..."  
"Assume away," he said, a grin spreading across his face. "My weekend is completely free and I am all yours."  
"And I am all yours," she said with an equally wide grin, very hopeful about what the weekend would entail.

It was in the break room the following day where Mac saw Harm very briefly due to an unscheduled meeting Cresswell had called her in for. It was, however, long enough to make the only arrangement on her mind. Harm would be at her place by 1900 the following night to take her out for dinner – her choice...the rest of the weekend would unfold from there.

1900 was pushed back to 1930 and then to 2000 as Harm remained caught up at Headquarters. He was waiting for a conference call from a colleague in Europe who needed some trial advice. Not to worry Mac or to have her call off their dinner due to his tardiness, Harm called her every ten minutes just to give her a status update and each time Mac just said the same thing: 'that's alright, it can't be helped. Just come over when you're finished.'

There was no way Mac was going to change her plans for this Friday night or for her time with Harm. Whatever had come before was nothing compared to her expectations for them and that expectation, or rather anticipation, was leaving her feeling like a giddy school girl. Just hearing his voice made butterflies flutter in her stomach and her knees go weak and she knew she was going to be a puddle of need the moment he walked through her door.

With that in mind, Mac went and changed from the casual jeans and sweater she had on to her silk navy blue lingerie and covered them with her fluffiest pyjamas. She wasn't going to spend any unnecessary time out of the apartment when she could be ensconced here with Harm.

When he called at 2045, Mac smiled, she just knew he'd be on his way, and she wasn't wrong.  
"I'll be there in about twenty minutes and then we can go," he said as he slowed to take a corner.  
"No, we can't," Mac said, playing with a button on her top. "Change of plans."  
"And what are they?" he asked, concerned his duty was going to spoil his leisure time.  
"Can you pick something up for dinner on your way?" she asked, "I don't really want to go out anymore."  
"Sure," he replied. "Do you still want company?"  
"Oh, definitely," she said with a grin. "I'll be eagerly anticipating your arrival," she sassed.

Forty long minutes later, Harm knocked at her door and was a little taken aback by the nightwear she was wearing. Although he thought she looked absolutely adorable, something he wasn't quite ready to admit to her, he thought that maybe it was a sign he had kept her waiting too long.  
"Chinese," he said, holding up the bag.  
"Great," she replied, stepping back and allowing him to pass by before closing and locking the door behind him.  
"Sorry I'm so late," he said as he placed the bag on the coffee table.  
"Oh, well," she replied, moving over to him. "It couldn't be helped."  
Harm nodded and studied her, something was different, but he just couldn't pinpoint it.

Moving to the kitchen, Mac collected some drinks, silverware and napkins before returning to the sofa while Harm had removed the containers from the bag.  
"I got all your favourites," he said, pointing to the three boxes directly in front of him. "I wasn't too sure exactly what you wanted tonight."  
Mac chuckled; she knew exactly what she wanted tonight and it had nothing to do with the cuisine he was offering.

Harm went to sit but Mac shook her head.  
"Not there?" he asked, gesturing to the cushion.  
"Oh, you can sit anywhere you like," she said brightly. "You just didn't say hello when you came in."

For a moment, Harm wondered how him sitting down impacted on his ability to say hello until it dawned on him that Mac wanted an oral hello...which wasn't to be confused with a verbal one. Stepping around the table to stand in front of her, Harm reached out and caressed her face.  
"Hello, Mac," he said quietly before leaning in and gently placing his lips on hers.

When Mac wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, Harm deepened the kiss and decided the Chinese could wait; he could definitely live on love alone. Content to make out with Mac in the middle of her living room for the rest of his life, Harm's plans were thwarted when she slowly pulled back and ran her thumb across his swollen lips.

"Guess we should eat," she said breathlessly.  
"Guess," he mumbled in agreement.

The chatter over dinner was more work related than anything else, both taking the time to catch the other up with what was happening in their professional lives. While it wasn't the best topic for what they both knew was more than a casual dinner date, neither had anything else going on in their private lives and although Harm had his mother, step-father and half-brother, he hadn't been in touch with them recently to be able to update Mac on their lives.

'Wanna watch a movie?" Mac asked when Harm returned from taking the leftovers into the kitchen.  
"Sure," he replied. "Which one?"  
"Any preference?" she asked, gesturing to her growing DVD collection housed in the unit by the wall.  
"You choose," he said before sitting down once more. He wasn't interested in anything but watching Mac and having her in his arms...sooner rather than later.

With Mac's selection of 'When Harry Met Sally' in the DVD player, Mac turned off the lights before making her way to the sofa.  
"Room for me?" she asked, not wanting to seem overly forward.  
"Always," he replied, raising his arm and waiting for her to snuggle into him, she did.  
With her head resting on his chest, she sighed deeply, this was what she had wanted for a long time – contentment.

Pressing play, Mac glanced up at Harm smiled when she saw he was gazing at her. Leaning up, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before turning her eyes back to the screen. She would leave the next move up to him. She didn't have to wait long.

First, it was his fingers raking through her hair, then it was his hand rubbing circles on her back and arm, then it was the gentle kisses he placed on her head as she watched the movie. Realising there wasn't much in the way of reciprocation, Harm stopped. It was only then that Mac's attention returned to him. She said nothing but her silence spoke volumes.  
"Thought you were more interested in the movie," he whispered.  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked as she sat up and studied him.  
"Well, you didn't really respond," he said, wondering if he was going to blow everything. "So, I thought that maybe I was reading..."

Mac's response came in the form of a hot and searing kiss. Moving to her knees she deepened their exchange and in the process forced Harm into a more horizontal arrangement on the sofa. Using their new positions, Mac moved up his body and used her hands to capture his head and keep it in place.

Long minutes later, and desperately short of breath, Mac slowly pulled back and gazed down at him with glassy eyes.  
"That the type of response you were waiting for?" she asked in a husky whisper.  
"Something like that," Harm replied with a smirk, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, the other across her back with his fingers shoved through her hair.  
Mac laughed; the man was utterly gorgeous and had clearly gotten a much better response that he anticipated.

Leaning down, Mac kissed Harm's nose before settling on his chest, her arms folded across the broad expanse and her chin resting on them, her eyes not leaving his.  
"So..." she finally said when he failed to speak.  
"So..." he echoed. "That was nice."  
"Nice?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Very nice," he corrected. "Extremely nice...incredibly sexy..."  
Mac grinned...now he was getting there.  
"Just so you know," she said, "There's a lot more where that came from."  
"So, what are we waiting for?" he questioned, trying to ignore the rapid acceleration of his heart beat.  
"No idea," she replied, slowly climbing off him before heading towards her bedroom. "I think we'll be far more comfortable in here," she said nodding towards her door. "If you're interested...that is..."

Harm was on his feet and had Mac pinned against the door jamb before she could say another word. His hands were busy roaming her body while his lips were keeping hers occupied in a more than satisfactory manner. To Mac's relief, one of his hands finally slipped under her pyjama top but then everything ceased as he abruptly pulled back.  
"Silk?" he asked, pulling up her top. Mac nodded. Harm's fingers went straight to work on her buttons and it wasn't too long before her top had pooled around their feet.  
"Wow!" he muttered when he saw the blue teddy she was wearing.  
"Got the shorts to match," Mac whispered, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck.

Quickly, Harm looped his thumbs over the band of her pyjama bottoms and lowered them. Grinning when he saw the piece of apparel she had mentioned.  
"Now," she said, when he returned to a standing position. "What exactly have you got on under these?" she asked, tugging on his clothes.  
"Why don't you find out?" he countered, manoeuvring her back towards her bed, making sure she didn't trip on her discarded clothing.

It took Mac next to no time to have Harm stripped to his tee shirt and boxers. It was then she decided that even those items were intrusive and she quickly pulled off his tee. Before she could get to his boxers, Harm's hands stilled hers and he stood near her bed just staring at her.  
"We're really doing this, aren't we?" he said, his brain struggling to keep up with the events of the evening.  
"We really are," Mac confirmed before wondering whether his hesitation was due to something else. "But if..."  
"Don't even bother finishing that sentence," he said, briefly capturing her lips. "I am definitely wanting this...wanting tonight...wanting you."  
"Very glad to hear," she said, as she went to continue stripping him. Once again he stopped her.

For a few moments Mac waited for him to speak, but it didn't come. Finally, she placed her hands on his bare chest before moving them up and around his neck.  
"What's wrong?" she finally asked.  
"I don't know what to call you," he admitted quietly. Mac pulled back.  
"You don't know what to call me?" she repeated, very confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, 'Mac' is a masculine name and the name of a marine, my best friend and Sarah is beautiful name but I'm not too sure what you think about that," he said, truly perplexed as to what name he should use. "Then I thought maybe a nickname or a term of endearment and 'baby' sprung to mind. But you're a grown woman and baby doesn't suit and ..."  
"Who do you consider me to be?" Mac asked, interrupting his rambling.  
"The love of my life," he replied before he could censor his words.

Mac's eyes widened. While she was very much in love with him she hadn't anticipated his declaration so early in proceedings. Catching her look of surprise, Harm confirmed his words.  
"I do love you, Mac. I am in love with you," he whispered before stealing a brief kiss.  
"And I'm in love with you, Harm," she said, kissing him back.  
Harm grinned widely before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against his body. "I'm very glad to hear that," he whispered before nibbling on her earlobe.

Willing to let him nibble anything he wanted, Mac tilted her head to give him easier access before realising they hadn't solved his original dilemma. Harm had been right with the summation of her name. She had chosen Mac when she became a marine so she was one of the guys. It was the epitome of the tough, independent marine she wanted to and had become. Sarah, on the other hand, was someone she didn't really know. She was the girl she had left behind long ago. When she was dating and engaged to Mic, she never really liked him calling her Sarah, it just didn't sit right. However, the few times Harm had used her given name, she had felt sensations run through her which were more than mere friendly ones.

"Call me Sarah," she muttered as he began to suck on her collarbone.  
"Sarah," he repeated and she nodded.  
"Just when it's us, though," she clarified, wanting it to be something special just between them.  
"Sarah it is," he said, moving his attention to her other collarbone.

With this dilemma sorted, Mac used a free hand to shed her own shorts before reaching behind her to pull back the covers. When realising she only had one item of clothing to go, Harm pulled back and helped her remove her teddy before taking the time to gaze a more than appreciative form over her naked body. She was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Climbing backwards onto the bed, Mac pulled Harm with her and he was willing...until he stopped suddenly.  
"Not quite dressed for bed," he said when he caught her concerned look. Immediately, he rid himself of his boxers and Mac, trying hard not to be obvious, just had to look and grin widely. He far exceeded her expectations, and fantasies.

"Like what you see?" he challenged as he climbed into the bed after her.  
"Maybe," she said, trying to be nonchalant, it didn't work.  
"Well, I like what I see," he said, dipping down to kiss her breast.  
Mac sighed, she was officially in heaven and the man hadn't really done anything to her.

Over the next fifty seven minutes, by Mac's calculations, Harm did a lot to her. His hands and lips had thoroughly explored every curve and valley of her body leaving her senses electrified and her desire for him overwhelming. Every time she got to a point where she thought she could take no more, Harm found a way to soothe her. In the end though, Mac considered 57 minutes of foreplay more than enough, especially when you coupled it with the previous few years – just how many years she wasn't prepared to admit; not even to herself.

Using a manoeuvre she had learnt in basic training, Mac flipped Harm over and pinned him to the mattress, her hands braced on his shoulders, her legs straddling his middle. For long moments she held his gaze as his hands came to settle on her butt.  
It didn't take words for her to convey what is was that she wanted, so Harm pulled her down flush with him and allowed her to instigate the very contact he knew she was desperate for; if she wanted to be on top, then who was he to object.

It didn't take long before they were intimately connected and the flood of sensations they were both experiencing, threatened to overwhelm them both. This was what they had both wanted for an interminable length of time and now the moment was at hand, neither quite knew what to with their unleashed feelings and both came to a halt.

Harm regained some sense of clarity before Mac and he used his hands and own body movements to propel her into action. It didn't take much encouragement before Mac found her own rhythm and it wasn't a surprise to either that they were in perfect harmony from the start. While some couples often took years to get it right, Harm and Mac were in perfect sync, which was really no surprise when the amount of time they had been together was considered.

While she worked above him, Mac tried to think of other things to stave off her impending climax. After all, she wanted this encounter to last as long as possible. Even at this early point of the weekend, she knew they would be spending a lot of time here and horizontal and that there was no real need to prolong this specific experience, however, there was something extremely special about the first time and Mac wanted to savour every single possible moment.

Moans, groans, sighs and mutterings punctuated the silence of the bedroom as both sought to give and take everything they wanted and needed from each other. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, Harm wanted to ensure Mac came before him, twice if he could manage it. Unable to do his best work from his current position, Harm tumbled them over and thrust at various speeds and depths while his lips claimed hers. It was of no surprise to him that Mac shattered hard and fast soon after.

Being a gentleman, he did give her some time to recover and spent those minutes kissing her face and neck while she caught her breath. Just as she went to speak, Harm started once more and this time, his previous actions, coupled with some well practiced swivels of his hips, Mac came a second time. This time, Harm didn't stop and, breathlessly, Mac tried to ride out the waves of ecstasy filling her time and time again.

Reaching her third crescendo, Mac came moments after Harm had and clung to him as he slumped on top of her trying to catch his breath while declaring his love over and over again. When he came to his senses, Harm tried to roll off her but Mac wouldn't allow it. Instead, she anchored her heels around his legs and kept him in place. Never having felt so satisfied and content, she wasn't letting him go anytime soon.

Sleep came quickly and both slept soundly. It was of no surprise that Harm awoke ready to continue with the night's activities, and although dawn had broken hours before, Mac wasn't objecting to a re-enactment of the night's activities.  
"What are your plans for the weekend?" Mac asked as she took a moment from sucking his pulse point to speak.  
"Pretty much what we're doing now," he said, his fingers raking through her hair as she propped on her elbows above him.  
"Sounds like an excellent idea," she agreed. A weekend in bed with Harm would be incredible and a dream come true. "Always wanted to spend a weekend naked with you."  
"Did you just?" he asked, tumbling them back over.  
"Aha," she replied. "And I think this is the perfect weekend to do it."  
"So you, me, this bed and being naked all weekend," Harm said grinning – he'd never had a better offer in his entire life.  
"Well, not necessarily this bed all weekend," she said, trailing hot wet kisses down his chest and across his abdomen. "Because I'm going to be a very dirty girl and will need a shower...and someone to wash my back."

Harm's head spun with the 'very dirty girl' image and nearly missed her request.  
"Oh, I'll definitely wash your back...and your front...and your..."  
Anything else was lost as Mac's kisses trail reached its intended destination below the covers and Harm lost the ability to speak.

Oh, this indeed was the best plan the perfect weekend for them and it was definitely about time too!


End file.
